


Mama Mia!

by UrLocalLesbian



Category: Thasmin - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fukin loVe mama mia, this was cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalLesbian/pseuds/UrLocalLesbian
Summary: Yaz persuades the doctor to watch a film with her and the doctor loves it





	Mama Mia!

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to be listening to the mama Mia soundtrack and this idea popped into My head, I love mama Mia with all my heart and if you haven’t seen it I HIGHLY reccomend u see it anyways enjoy <3

“Oh doctor come on it’ll be fun” Yaz whined. The doctor was strewn out across the floor fiddling with some wires under the TARDIS’s console. “Yaz id love to, honest, but I’m really busy”.

Ryan and Grayham had gone back to the house for a couple of nights, just for a little break, but Yaz had decided she wanted me stay with the doctor. She loved her family, but something about the doctor just pulled her in like a magnet.

It was the second night that Yaz had been with the doctor, and Yaz was trying to persuade the doctor to watch a film with her, try being the key word. The doctor was insitant that she was busy but Yaz knew that it was probably the fact that the doctor couldn’t sit still for a solid minute without having to fix something or save the universe (again)

She was like a toddler, constantly bubbly and full of energy. Yaz loved it about her though. “Doctor pleaaase, you deserve a break”. The doctor slid out from underneath the console and looked at Yaz for a few seconds. She couldn’t say no to thoose puppy dog eyes. “Fine” she said finally “let me just finish up here and I’ll join you in a minute” “brilliant” Yaz squealed alsmost gallopinng with exitement.

She was weirdly exited about spending the evening with the doctor. She didn’t like her in that way she just loved movies... ok so Mabey she did have a tinnnny bit of a thing for then doctor. But it meant nothing. It couldn’t. Could it ?

At some point they had both changed into pyjamas and found a ten tonne of blankets. The piled them up and huddled up underneath them on the sofa. Yaz sat for a while and flicked through Netflix. After about five minutes Yaz’s eyes lit up. “Ahh doctor you’ll love this” she said with a huge grin plastered on her face.

“What is it” she said looking confused at the screen. “It’s called mama Mia, it’s my favourite film in the whole world I’ve seen it about 100 times and I’m still not bored, what do you say?”

“If it’s as good as you say it is then of course!” She said exitedly. The film began and the doctor was instantly in love. They laughed. They cried. They (tried) to sing along. Yaz’s face lit up when ‘does your mother know’ came on.

She lept up of the sofa dancing aimlessly around the room singing along to the doctor

‘Well I can dance with you hunny if you think it’s funny, does your mother know that you’re out?’

I can chat with you Baby, flirt a little mabey, does tournament mother know that your out?’

She winked at the doctor pulling her up and dancing with her. Everything on Yaz’s mind just drifted away. It was the perfect moment. As the song finished they collapsed onto the sofa in fits of giggles.

As ‘slipping through my fingers’ began to play, Yaz felt tears welling up. She always cried at this bit. Tears rolled down her face. She turned to the doctor to see that tears were rolling her face aswell.

They caught each other’s eyes.

‘Do I really see what’s in her mind each time I think I’m close to knowing’

somehow the words fit so well with what Yaz was thinking, did she really know what was on the doctors mind?

They’re faces moved closer

‘She keeps on growing, slipping through my fingers all the time’

They’re lips collided. They kissed until the end of the song, neither really wanting to pull away. Eventually they did.

“This is brilliant Yaz” she said with a smile”. “What the film or the kiss?” She said laughing at her own joke” The doctor thought for a minute. “Both” She said smiling.

The doctor placed her head on Yaz’s shoulder and nestled into her for the rest of the film. Yaz never even considered that the doctor might like her back. Even saying it in her head seemed far-fetched but, it had happened, and she loved it.

The film finished, but they doctor didn’t move, neither did Yaz. They just wanted to stay like this forver. Eventually the light dimmed and Yaz could feel the doctors softly snoring into her shoulder. She smiled softly and let herself fall asleep.


End file.
